Drunk and In Love
by HaltingPaces
Summary: A drunk Bella is an honest Bella...especially around Rosalie.


**A/N: I decided to post one of the small stories I made. I might make a second chapter for the morning after, but I'm unsure yet. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

"Emmett, catch her!"

The large man lunged forward and barely snatched the falling human just before she hit the grass. Said human laughed uncontrollably as she was pulled up right. She lulled her head back up at the sky and sighed dreamily. " _Pretty_."

Emmett shuffled Bella around to get her back on her feet, but she refused to use her muscles at all. It was like trying to make a ragdoll stand. "Bella," he said lowly, "you need to stand up. We're trying to be ninjas, remember?"

The brunette cocked her head at him. "Ninjas?" she asked just _a little_ bit too loudly.

"Yes," Alice hissed at her. The pixie-like vampire nodded her head vigorously as she grabbed her best-friend's arms and tried to pull her to her feet. "Ninjas, so that means we have to be as quick and silent as possible, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Bella nodded with a dopey grin. "ABSO— _Mmph_." She was cut off by Alice's hand slapping over her mouth. Emmett looked around in case anyone had heard them, but luckily found the lights to the Swan household still off. _Bella just had to run off and take a taxi home for socks,_ he thought.

Alice waved her finger in front of Bella's face and growled, "Quiet."

Bella grinned and giggled. "Oh, yeah… _Sorry_."

The two Cullens shook their heads at the human, and Emmett started to support her. "Let's just get to the car, Alice. The faster we get there and to the house, the less likely Chief Swan will realize we just kidnapped his daughter," he grumbled.

Alice nodded in agreement…only to have Bella start panicking. "Kidnapped?!" she screeched. "I'm being _kidnapped?!_ "

"Emmett!"

"Sorry!"

The lights of Chief Swan's bedroom switched on and the two vampires cursed. Taking off towards the car, they rushed to get inside and escape before Charlie had a chance to notice them…with Bella still yelling along the way.

As soon as Emmett tried to strap her into the seat, she began struggling. "Get off me! I'm being kidnapped! Help! HELP! Small girl and large man are taking Bella Swan! Bella Swan is—!"

"DRIVE!"

Alice floored it as soon as Emmett yelled at her. She had no doubt that Emmett had just given up on trying to buckle Bella in during his panic, and decided to be her personal seatbelt. The Jeep flew away from the modest home with ease as they sped towards their own house.

Alice let out a breath of relief. "I don't think he saw us," she said.

"BELLA SWAN! BELLA SWAN HAS BEEN—!"

"Bella!" Emmett yelled for her attention. He had the human positioned comfortably in his lap with his arms around her midsections to keep her from bouncing around too much on the ride. He actually made a pretty good seatbelt, come to think of it. "You are not being kidnapped! It was just a figure of speech."

She froze and looked between the two in confusion. "I'm not?"

They sighed. "No," Alice breathed in exhaustion. "We're just taking you to our house so your dad doesn't see you like this. We know he wouldn't take it too well."

Bella was silent for a minute before grinning. "Oh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome…"

The drive to the house was mostly spent with Bella babbling about random things, and Emmett and Alice trying to decide how to explain the situation to their family. Well, maybe not their family, but definitely Rosalie. Yeah, Rosalie was definitely the one they had to break the ice with. Both knew that as soon as Rosalie found out what happened she would be on their asses, and they would have to _haul_ _ass_ to make sure their limbs weren't burnt off.

Neither wanted to be the one to tell her.

After roughly ten minutes of the two planning and Bella happily talking to herself, seemingly, in the back of the Jeep, they finally found themselves pulling up the driveway and into the garage. Alice put the car in park and turned it off as she listened to her family immediately recognize Bella's unexpected presence.

She bit her lip nervously as she blurred out of the Jeep to help Emmett unload her. She opened the door and…immediately had an armful of drunk. "Bella!" Alice called. She wrapped her arms around the young woman to keep her from toppling over.

Bella only giggled as she held onto Alice's shoulders. "Yay! Let's do it again!"

Emmett slid out of the Jeep behind them shaking his head. "Eh, no." He shut the door and turned his attention towards the feet gathering outside of the garage door. "Let's get her inside."

Alice nodded and looked at the brunette. "Can you walk, Bella?"

She received a very sassy scuff and hair toss. "Walk?" she asked. "I am the Queen of Walking. I _invented_ walking."

Despite the situation, Alice found her lip twitching in amusement. "Okay," she smiled, "let's go then." Keeping her hand just above the human's arm, she slowly began to walk towards the house door with Bella stumbling along the way.

They were at the halfway point when Bella did a sudden sway that had her falling towards the ground. Emmett and Alice quickly caught her before she fell more than a centimeter and straightened her. The brunette giggled. "I'm a seesaw."

She started swaying back and forth.

Alice growled in frustration. "Sure, Bella, but can we get you inside?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know if you're capable or not," she slurred. "If you wanted me to go inside, you should ask me if we _may_ go inside."

Emmett shook his head. " _May_ we get you inside, Bella?"

"Sure!"

The two vampires sighed and started towards the door again. They managed the trip decently well by keeping a hold of Bella, but as soon as they reached the two steps leading up to the house they met trouble. Bella raised her foot for the first step…only to swing it around to _find_ the first step. After a solid ten seconds of her literally missing it by _one centimeter_ Alice just carried her up.

Emmett reached around both women and opened the door without issue. Alice walked in, still carrying Bella, and would have run straight into Rosalie had she not been paying attention to where she was going.

The blonde was in her pose that loudly proclaimed just how much shit you were in. Her arms were crossed over her chest with her nostrils flaring—no doubt smelling the alcohol—and her eyes were narrowed dangerously on the pixie and bear.

 _Uh-oh…_

"Alice," she growled, "Emmett, why does Bella smell like she was dunked in a tub of alcohol?"

Alice bit her lip and Emmett smiled awkwardly at his sister; he closed the door behind them. He scratched the top of his head. "Well..." Rosalie arched her brow, waiting for his reply. "…we, uh, we kind of…"

"PART—!"

Emmett slapped his hand over Bella's mouth. "Don't listen to her."

It was at this time that the rest of their family decided to join the conversation as Esme asked, "Alice, Emmett, did you not go to Port Angeles like you said you were?"

They nodded quickly. "We did," Emmett insisted. "We really did. It's just that, uh, well…something kind of came up."

"Came up?"

Bella began clawing at Emmett's hand, muttering against it, but he didn't move it. He had no idea what Bella was going to say, but he sure as hell wasn't going to risk it when Rosalie could possibly kill them faster than spare them. So, he kept his hand on her mouth and let Alice answer for her.

"Yes," the small vampire responded. "Came up."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. " _What_ came up?" she snarled. If it were possible Alice was pretty sure she just saw the blonde's arms cross even more.

Emmett and Alice glanced at each other. Neither said it out loud, but to Edward, it was as if they were speaking plain as day.

Emmett: _Tell her._

Alice: _You tell her._

Emmett: _She'll kill me._

Alice: _And not me?_

Emmett: _It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make._

The two siblings were increasing the intensity of their glares and didn't notice Bella pulling away from their hands with a dopey grin. Brown eyes focused on Rosalie, the brunette dove forward with a happy, "Rosie!" Her goal was the blonde's arms, but somehow she found her trajectory aimed more towards the floor.

Before she could crash, however, the vampire quickly scooped up her mate and cradled her against her chest. Rosalie looked the woman over in concern. "Are you okay?"

Bella giggled happily. "Yeah…I'm great." She frowned and then reached up to touch the blonde's cheek. "How are you so pretty? Like, really, it's a little concerning."

Rosalie arched her brow (secretly flattered) before frowning. "Bella, what happened?" she asked. Considering they were just getting past the line labeling their relationship as "new", and Bella's naturally shy personality, she knew that if the human could say that without blushing she was capable of telling the truth.

Bella giggled and swung her legs back in forth a little in the air as both Alice and Emmett flinched in anticipation. "Well…" she drawled, "…I was with Emmett and Alice up in that shiny little city up there…" She pointed towards the ceiling as she squint her eyes. "…and we ran into this guy. He said there was a party and they both wanted to go, so we went. I drank the punch, though, 'cause I didn't want any of the alcohol."

"See?" Emmett quickly jumped in; he knew exactly where the story went from there. "Nothing happened—we just went to a party."

Rosalie fixed him with a glare. "Then why is she giggling?"

Jasper smirked from his position against the stairwell wall. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched. "They spiked the punch, didn't they?"

Bella pointed at him. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" she shouted. She burst into a fit of giggles. "Jasper, you're so smart…and blond…"

Jasper smiled, but didn't say anything as Rosalie slowly turned a deadly glare onto both her brother and sister. Alice squeaked and rushed to Jasper's side as Emmett stepped behind Edward. "Please don't kill us, Rose," he pleaded. "We didn't know till it was too late."

"Alice can see the future!" she snarled angrily. "Don't tell me you weren't able to make sure it was going to be fine." She held onto Bella a little tighter in her arms. "Do you have any idea what trouble she could have gotten into? She's probably lucky to be alive!"

Bella giggled in her arms and slipped her hands behind her neck; drawing the livid vampire's attention back to her. "Of course I'm lucky!" she smiled. "I wouldn't be lucky if I didn't have _you!_ "

Edward whistled. "Damn…Bella's smooth when intoxicated."

Had Rosalie been human, and not in the current situation, she would have blushed as she gave the smallest hint of a smile. _Dammit, she's never this honest when sober. Is it bad I don't mind it?_ She shook her head at her thoughts and decided to brush it off in favor of the alcohol in her system. "You're drunk, Bella," she reminded her.

The brunette nodded. "Uh-huh." Suddenly, she yawned and smacked. "Can I stay with you tonight? Charlie would be really, really, really, _really_ mad…" She snuggled against the blonde. "And you're comfier than a mystical unicorn covered in fluffy clouds." She closed her eyes.

Rosalie sighed, feeling her anger slip away slightly, and nodded. "Of course you can stay with us, Bella," she said. "But we need to clean you up a bit first, okay?"

The human hummed with a nod. "Okie dokie, Rosie-Posy." She then burst into laughter. "Rosie-Posy! I made you a nickname! I made you a nickname… _Rosie-Posy_."

Emmett did his best not to snort as Rosalie's shoulders sagged in defeat. She suddenly couldn't wait for the human to sober up. "I'm going to take her upstairs," she grumbled. Still holding Bella close, she blurred up the stairs and to her room. She'd deal with Emmett and Alice later.

As soon as they were inside, the blonde shut the door with a swift kick of her foot. She carried Bella to her bed and gently set her tottering mate down on the mattress. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Bella nodded with a smile. "Okay, Rosie-Posy."

 _Damn, she must be serious about that name._ Still, as much as she hated the nickname, she smiled at her before standing up and moving in a blur around the room to gather some of her clothes and a wash cloth doused in warm water. She returned back to the bed after a few seconds and sat down next to Bella.

Bella turned her attention back to the blonde and smiled happily. "You're really pretty, Rosie-Posy," she giggled. "Like…really, really, really pretty."

The vampire rolled her eyes slightly to hide the effect the flattery had. "Thank you, honey, but you said that earlier," she said.

"Well, one time isn't enough."

Rosalie ignored the comment and took the washcloth. She started rubbing at Bella's face and neck who gave a shiver of delight at the warmth. "I don't trust you to get in the shower, but your face and neck are covered in sweat."

Bella smiled. "It feels good."

"I'm glad."

They sat in a comfortable silence as Rosalie continued to clean her off to the best of her ability. Finally, after rubbing off her arms and hands a little as well, the vampire deemed her clean enough for the night and stood up. "I'll let you change while I'm in the bathroom, okay?"

Bella nodded mutely and grabbed at one of her old college t-shirts. Rosalie went to the bathroom to dispose of the dirty washcloth and wait for her to change clothes. After a minute, she realized Bella might be struggling in her drunken state and might not be able to change as well as usual, but decided it was best to just give her as much time as needed and not check.

She didn't want to walk in with Bella's shirt off (at least, not in this state).

After two more minutes, Bella finally gave a small sound. "Rose?"

"Are you done, Bella?"

"Yeah."

Rosalie nodded and left her bathroom to find Bella already trying to crawl in bed, but was struggling as the sheets were tucked under the mattress. She chuckled affectionately at the adorable sight before she assisted the human and removed the sheets for her.

Bella smiled at her happily and crawled into bed. After she settled, she looked at Rosalie with those fucking puppy dog eyes. "Will you cuddle with me?" she asked.

The blonde paused. They had never really done anything like that before—at least, not for all night. They had cuddled some on the couch when watching a movie, but that wasn't really anything compared to this. Should she with Bella in this state?

After a moment of deliberation, and another verbal prodding for her to join from Bella, she decided that cuddling wasn't really inappropriate and crawled into the bed with the human. She pulled the sheets over them before taking Bella into her arms and feeling the human's back press comfortably against her front. It was incredibly hard for her not to start purring from the entirely pleasant sensation.

Bella cuddled back into her and smiled happily. "I like it when you hold me," she admitted aloud.

Rosalie looked at her, both surprised and thrilled. "You do?"

Bella nodded. "Mmhmm…it's always felt nice. It makes me feel like I'm safe and can be happy and stuff." She burrowed further into the happy blonde's arms as if to make her point.

Rosalie hesitated for a second before saying, "I…I like it too."

Bella grinned and sloppily rolled over to face her. "Yeah?" she asked. Her brown eyes twinkled from the moonlight creeping in from the window.

She could feel the warm breath of the human on her face as she nodded; a small smile of her own on her lips. "Yes." The smell of liquor was still on her breath.

Bella hummed contentedly and then burrowed into Rosalie's chest again. She closed her eyes tightly and said, "I don't think you know it, but you're making me fall in love with you pretty fast."

Rosalie reared back. "What?"

Bella simply nodded, still happily and obliviously drunk. "It's not scary, though…it's pretty nice." She opened her eyes again and looked down to her stomach. She gave it a small pat. "I always get a nice…fuzzy feeling in my tummy when you're around. I like it."

The vampire froze, stunned, and stared down at the human in her arms. She knew Bella was drunk—that she most likely had no idea what she was saying—but goddammit she would be a liar if she said that didn't make her happy. She was already in love with the human—had been nearly since the moment they first met—and she wanted nothing more than for Bella to feel the same for her. Granted, Bella may not have been in love with her yet, but if Drunk Bella Swan was as truthful as Rosalie believed her to be, then she wasn't too far off from it.

She smiled and buried her nose in the brunette's hair. She inhaled deeply, contently taking in every scent she could detect, and let out a deep sigh. She nuzzled her head as she whispered, "I like it too."

The human gave another giggle—this time far softer than any of the rest—and pressed her forehead against the blonde's collar bone. "Goodnight, Rosie-Posy."

"Goodnight, Bella."


End file.
